Jump For My Love
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse drank too much on Mia's slumber party...


**Jump!...For My Love**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.The song is Jump from Girls Aloud.

Author's Note:It's on the slumber party.In my story the party is after than Clarisse turned down Joseph's proposal.

Advice:You need the song,while you're reading!

After what happened in the ballroom Joseph was melancholic.He wasn't angry to her but he thought that Clarisse was never really in love with him,he was just her best friend, nothing more.Nevertheless felt that Clarisse is sorry for him,and she is suffering about this situation.

Clarisse was under herself too,but she kept up appearances.So she was on the slumber party too with Mia,Charlotte,Lilly and about 30 princesses.

She wanted to forget all the bitter memories,so she ordered champagne for herself.

Joseph was there too,'cos he was on duty.

Clarisse drank too much ,but she didn't look drunken,so when all the girls danced together on the end of the party,and they copied Mia's movements,Mia asked her:

„Grandma,don't you want to dance a bit ?"-shouted Mia to Clarisse

„Why not?"-said Clarisse and stood in the front row,Joseph was standing opposite to Clarisse,barely inches from her.

Then a new song started „Jump"from Girls Aloud ,and Clarisse started to dance and sing with the song directly to Joseph.

„**Your eyes, tell me how you want me**

**I can feel it in your heart beat  
I know you like what you see  
Hold me, I'll give you all that you need  
Wrap your love around me  
You're so excited, I can feel you  
Getting hotter, oh baby**

It was so awkward ,but fortunately only Mia,Charlotte and Lilly heard Clarisse,'cos they were around her.

„Carry on please!"-said Mia to them-„They mustn't know about this!"

They nodded and continued dancing and they started to sing with Clarisse.

Clarisse continued singing ,while Joseph first was in shock,then pulled himself together,but he didn't know what to do,and he worried about Clarisse,'cos he realized the 2 empty bottles.

**I'll take you down, I'll take you down  
Where no one's ever gone before  
And if you want more  
if you want more, more, more**

**Then, Jump for my love  
Jump in and feel my touch  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump, Jump for my love  
I know my heart (I know my heart can make you happy)  
(Can make you happy)  
Jump in! you know these arms (You know these arms can feel you up)  
(Can feel you up)  
Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then,  
Jump, Jump For my love"**

Clarisse got heated with dancing,she pointed towards Joseph.

**"You told me, I'm the only woman for you  
Nobody does you like I do  
Then make a move before you try and go much further  
Oh baby  
You are the one, you are the one  
And heaven waits here at my door"**

…then she swooned.Joseph caught her with a fast movement.

Party was over,Joseph took her upstairs in his arms and packed her off to bed,then he sat down and stayed with her.

He dozed off a bit,and in the middle of the night woke up,'cos Clarisse spoke,while she was sleeping.

„I love you!...I love you!..."-she was tossing and turning-„Joseph!I love you!Please don't leave me hier!Please!"

„I'm hier Clarisse!I'm hier!"-said Joseph and tried to calm her down.(She didn't wake up .)

„Don't leave me!I want to marry you!Joseph!...Love me!...Love me please!"and she was starting to cry .Still she didn't wake up.,then he srtoked her and she slowly calmed down.

The rest of the night Clarisse was sleeping but Joseph was awake with his thoughts…"She loves me!"

OOOOOOOOO

In the morning Charlotte was knocking on the door,she brought some tea and 2 aspirins.

„Oh,hello Joseph!Is she all right?"

„Yes.Are you stay with her ?I must settle something."

„Of course."

Joseph went to his room,changed clothes,then went to town for shopping.He arrived back with a velvet box,and in the box was a magnificent engangement ring.

He went back to Clarisse's room.

„Oh,Charlotte!Is everything all right?"

„Yes,Clarisse has a headache,but otherwise she is well!"

„Good!..Where is she?"

„In the bathroom.Sorry I must take this tray to the kitchen!"

„All right!"-said Joseph ,who was alone in her suit now,so he went to her bed and put down the box onto her pillow,and went back to work.

OOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Clarisse stepped out from the bathroom and she was frozen,a little velvet box was on her pillow.

She knew what it means.

Clarisse opened it,and the ring was …adorable.

There was knocking on the door,so she hid the box away from view and answered.

„Come in!"

„Good morning Grandma!"said Mia

„Oh,darling how nice to see you!"

„We must speak!"

Then Mia told her the whole story about the party,'cos Clarisse couldn't remember it at all,and Mia showed her that song too.

Clarisse was embarassed,she must speak to Joseph,so she went to the security room…

„Hello Joseph!"

„Oh,Clarisse!Are you feeling better?"

„Yes,thank you and I want to apologise about last night!"

„Don't worry about that!"

„Thanks!"

„…..Did you find it?"-asked Joseph

„Oh,yes,and I don't know what to say…I…….I think I give it back."and pass it to Joseph

„Why?I know very well that you love me…….you said it .."

„I've never said like this!"

„Yes you have,last night,you spoke while you were dreaming!"

„What?"

„You said that you loved me,you wanted to marry me and asked me to stay."

„Oh,My God!I thought it's a simply dream!"

There was silence for a moment.

„Look Clarisse!I want to marry you and you want that too.It's simple!"

„But…"

„But?Why don't you want to say yes?"

„I….I…don't know…I think I'm afraid of…"

„…you're afraid of being happy!"

„I think so!Please forgive me!"-and she started to cry

„Oh,Clarisse please don't cry!"said Joseph while he gently stroked her cheek

„All right!"whispered Clarisse with teary eyes

„Oh,Clarisse!"smiled Joseph and kissed her slowly but passionately….then he just hold her tight.

„We'll be very happy,I promise!"said Joseph

The End

**  
**


End file.
